


Присутствие

by Schuu, Star_Wars_dark_Side



Series: Выкладка G-PG-13 [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_dark_Side/pseuds/Star_Wars_dark_Side
Summary: Пеллеон всегда знал, когда нужно признать поражение. Но даже спустя десять лет после смерти Трауна он не может перестать думать о нём.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Presence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090365) by [jaclynhyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaclynhyde/pseuds/jaclynhyde). 



― Я ждал от вас большего, капитан. 

 

Пеллеон знал, что это был сон. Даже в своём подсознании понимал, что Траун мёртв. Он не стоял рядом с ним на пустом мостике, никогда не видел Пеллеона в адмиральской униформе. Но тошнотворный ужас, — и даже скорбь — что он подвел Трауна, не покидали его вот уже десять лет. 

 

― Мы говорили об этом бесчисленное количество раз, адмирал, ― сказал он устало. ― Мне не стыдно, и никогда не будет за своё стремление к миру. Мои кошмары… — преимущественно о Трауне — лишь об этом. 

 

Траун смерил его холодным взглядом — и это разочарование в его глазах было очень знакомым, хотя за всю свою жизнь Пеллеон никогда и не становился его объектом. 

 

― Примите мои извинения, вы разумный человек. Но, капитан, разве стали бы мучить вас кошмары о моем неодобрении, не будь вы уверены в его обоснованности? 

 

― Адмирал, ― поправил он, встречаясь с Трауном взглядом . ― Думаете, я решил сдаться по мимолётной прихоти? Я придерживаюсь… 

 

Траун поднял ладонь, и Пеллеон замолчал, словно подчиняясь безмолвному приказу. 

 

― Я думал, вы видите разницу между обоснованным отступлением и действиями человека, который не в силах принять решение получше. Эндор, Билбринджи ― а нынешнюю битву вы даже могли выиграть. 

 

Пеллеон неосознанно вздрогнул, и, судя по тому, как поджал губы Траун, от него это не укрылось. 

 

― Я надеялся, что вы сможете оправдать потенциал, который, как мне казалось, я в вас видел. Очевидно, я снова ошибся с выбором человека.

 

― Я Верховный главнокомандующий Имперского флота, ― произнёс Пеллеон сквозь зубы. ― Я отдал годы жизни служению Империи. Мне больше не нужно доказывать свою значимость. 

 

― Империя видела, на что способен истинный лидер, главнокомандующий. Простого профессионализма мало. Я бы никогда не унизил достоинство Империи, позорно пресмыкаясь перед повстанцами… 

 

― И вы были бы не правы, Траун! ― крикнул он. ― Вы ошиблись в выборе, когда это было важнее всего. Ошиблись! И… и это вас погубило. ― Перед глазами всё размылось, и он увидел кроваво-красное пятно, расползающееся по груди Трауна. ― У меня нет вашего гения — его нет ни у кого из живых. Последовать за вами значило предпочесть славу павших и обречь выживших. Я не могу разбрасываться жизнями. Даже для павшей Империи. 

 

Подойти вплотную к вышестоящему офицеру было прямым нарушением субординации. Но этот… этот плод его воображения вышестоящим офицером не являлся. 

 

― И я думаю, Траун бы меня поддержал. 

 

Глаза Трауна сверкнули. Так близко. 

 

― Правда? ― мягко поинтересовался он. ― Следуя вашей логике, я не Траун. А это значит, вы потеряли всё, что от него осталось. 

 

Он отвернулся от Пеллеона и взглянул на носовые иллюминаторы, сцепив за спиной руки. Странно, но даже сейчас от столь знакомого движения заболело в груди. 

 

― Скажите мне, Пеллеон, оно того стоило? 

 

Он смотрел на Трауна довольно долго, на полоску голубой кожи, видневшуюся над перчатками, на линию его плеч, на иссиня-черные волосы на затылке. 

 

Десять лет прошло, а он всё ещё скучал по нему. 

 

― Я не знаю. 

 

*** 

 

Гилад Пеллеон был на полпути к Бастиону, когда получил сообщение на свой личный комлинк. Возможно, это был засекреченный отчёт, который он запросил на Дисру ― чем больше данных у него будет перед встречей с моффом, тем лучше. 

 

Или, возможно, там было больше информации о возвращении так называемого гранд-адмирала Трауна. 

 

Тем не менее, после того, как Пеллеон прочёл сырой черновик договора о шатком перемирии, ему было сложно сконцентрироваться на слухах о кознях какого-то мелкого политика. Отвлечённый полным подводных камней черновиком, он нажал на приём сообщения. 

 

― Адмирал Пеллеон, ― прозвучал голос Трауна, и датапад выпал из рук. 

 

― Мы не говорили с глазу на глаз уже довольно давно. ― Слова звучали серьёзно – но не холодно и не зло. ― Я извиняюсь за задержку, но мои кореллианские огненные миниатюры считают, что вы были бы рады нашей встрече. 

 

Похожие на свечи фигуры из его родного мира — произведение искусства, о котором Пеллеон знал лишь благодаря Трауну. 

 

Очень немногие знали о любви Трауна к искусству как таковому, а уж о таком... 

 

Далее в записи содержались место и время встречи в Бастионе, а также просьба прийти одному. Голос мог быть сымитирован, а сообщение склеено из существующих записей, но едва уловимые командные нотки, заставившие Пеллеона внутренне напрячься ― такое было непросто подделать. 

 

Он прослушал сообщение десятки раз, но не смог найти явных доказательств того, что этот… этот человек, назвавшийся Трауном, был мошенником. Этой ночью во сне он опять сидел за своим столом и слушал. Когда он оторвался от экрана датапада и увидел стоящего напротив Трауна, то спросил: 

 

― Это вы? 

 

― Я не могу знать того, что неизвестно вам, ― пожал плечами Траун, сцепив руки в замок. 

 

Пеллеон закрыл глаза, игнорируя тупую боль в сердце. Не стоило ему лишать себя этой иллюзорной реальности. 

 

― Ну конечно. Но будь я вами… ― Траун приподнял бровь ― и сделал это не так, как помнил Пеллеон, ― что бы я подумал? 

 

Траун прислонился к стене. Было странно наблюдать за столь неформальным его поведением. 

 

― Я бы решил, что велика вероятность ловушки. 

 

Пеллеон потряс головой. 

 

— Как мог кто-то так идеально сымитировать ваш голос и знать, что я направляюсь в Бастион. Знать, какой предмет искусства вы мне когда-то показали. 

 

― Как я смог пережить ножевое ранение прямо в сердце? Моё выживание маловероятно. Как и полная моя имитация. Итак, адмирал, стоит ли оно того? 

 

― Меня… ― Пеллеон сглотнул и продолжил мягче, ― меня вряд ли можно считать беспристрастным. Я бы с огромным удовольствием увиделся с вами. ― Вздохнув, он провёл ладонью по усам. ― Если это на самом деле Траун, я не могу понять, почему он тянул со встречей так долго. ― Он слегка улыбнулся. ― Но я, полагаю, очень часто был не способен понять, что им движет. Пока он сам не объяснял свою стратегию, после чего каждый его шаг обретал смысл. 

 

― Что, тем не менее, не останавливало вас от возражений, ― сказал Траун с усмешкой на губах. 

 

Пеллеон против воли улыбнулся в ответ. 

 

― Конечно, нет. Какой капитан без возражений последовал бы столь безумным приказам? ― Улыбка исчезла с его губ, и он сказал уже тише: ― Вопрос в том, почему он хочет видеть меня сейчас. 

 

― Нет, ― Траун отступил от стены, напряжённо глядя Пеллеону в глаза. ― Вопрос в том, что бы вы сделали, если бы увидели его снова. 

 

Он столько всего хотел ему сказать. Но... 

 

― Я не знаю, ― всё, что он мог сейчас сказать, потому что никогда не позволял себе загадывать так далеко вперёд. И потому, что всё зависело от того, что собирался сказать Траун. ― Передал бы ему командование, конечно. 

 

― А если у него есть план победы в войне? 

 

― Тогда я попытаюсь его переубедить, но положусь на его военное мнение, ― спокойно сказал Пеллеон. ― После чего приму отставку. 

 

На губах Трауна играла лёгкая улыбка. 

 

― Что за командир. 

 

Он коснулся кореллианской огненой миниатюры на краю стола. Пеллеон был уверен, что в начале их разговора её там не было. 

 

― Он прав насчет вас. Вы пойдёте. 

 

Пеллеон глубоко вдохнул: 

 

― Как я смогу упустить такой шанс? 

 

Разумеется, когда он очнулся, на его столе не было никакой миниатюры — это было бы просто невозможно. 

 

Ему оставалось лишь разочарование. 

 

*** 

 

Это был не Траун. 

 

Копия Трауна. Будь он того же вида, Пеллеон решил бы, что это его родной брат. Но для любого, кто смотрел Трауну в глаза каждый день на протяжении целого года, было очевидно, что жизнь в них была словно за маской. Мерцающие линзы, скорее всего, скрывали глаза обычного человека. 

 

Это был не Траун. 

 

И всё же когда он улыбнулся, у Пеллеона оборвалось дыхание. 

 

― Адмирал Пеллеон, ― произнёс он голосом Трауна. ― Прошу прощения за столь длительное отсутствие. 

 

Пеллеон закрыл глаза. Только въевшаяся имперская дисциплина удерживала его от нападения на самозванца. Он не был актером, — в отличие от человека, стоявшего напротив, — но если он хотел получить хоть какую-то информацию о Дисре, то нужно было импровизировать. 

 

― Адмирал, — произнес он мягко. Изобразить дрожь в голосе не составило большого труда. 

 

Его собеседник чуть склонил голову — Пеллеон подозревал, что вдаль он смотрел для пущего драматизма. 

 

― Я хотел попросить прощения, адмирал. ― Пеллеон никогда не видел Трауна таким сокрушённым, почти человечным, если можно было так выразиться. Но он был уверен, что это выглядело бы именно так. Великолепное представление, правда. ― Уверяю вас, я не намеревался исключать вас из своих планов на столь долгий срок. Напротив, я хотел попросить вас помочь мне с возвращением. 

 

― Тогда… ― слова застряли у него в горле, ― тогда зачем? Сложно поверить, что что-то могло удержать вас от выхода на связь, если вы на самом деле этого хотели. 

 

― Уверен, вам сложно было поверить, что я упустил из виду то, как меня предал целый вид, ― он сказал это с лёгкой улыбкой на губах. ― Иногда и я признаю свои ошибки. Тем не менее, для меня было… ― он запнулся на миг ― сложно — встретиться с вами лицом к лицу. Признать, что я причинил вам боль. 

 

Конечно, он говорил именно то, что Пеллеон хотел услышать. 

 

― Не могу отрицать, что вы… причинили мне боль, ― сухо ответил он. ― Полагаю, у вас были на то причины. 

 

― Нет, ― мягко ответил незнакомец. ― Обстоятельства. Оправдания. Но причин, которые объясняют, почему я бросил вас, не было. 

 

Теперь настала очередь Пеллеона отворачиваться. Голубой с белым образ маячил на периферии зрения. Знал ли этот самозванец, что они с Трауном никогда не были настолько близки? Что Пеллеон был разочарован, но не удивлён новостями о том, что Траун вернулся и ничего не сообщил ему? 

 

Он даже почти не чувствовал себя преданным. 

 

― Достаточно знать, что вы живы, ― голос опустился до шёпота. 

 

― Ценю это, адмирал. Гилад, — его улыбку можно было назвать нежной. Пеллеон не смог подобрать более точного слова. 

 

Незнакомец шагнул к нему, и у Пеллеона перехватило дыхание. 

 

Разве Траун был таким высоким? Точно на несколько сантиметров ниже, чем этот. И его глаза не были такими яркими. Этот самозванец точно не мог быть… 

 

― Я скучал по вам, ― мягко сказал он, его ладонь в перчатке потянулась к руке Пеллеона. 

 

С внезапным отвращением к самому себе Пеллеон оттолкнул руку. Он не собирал информацию. Он был жалким стариком, цепляющимся за воспоминание о человеке, который умер десять лет назад. 

 

― Боюсь, ваш источник дезинформировал вас, ― он задержал взгляд на мерцающих красных глазах, ― я никогда не состоял в отношениях с гранд-адмиралом Трауном. 

 

Незнакомец выдохнул и ссутулился — образ Трауна мигом исчез: 

 

― Это был авантюрный план, ― сказал он сухим незнакомым голосом. 

 

Пеллеон прикрыл глаза на секунду. Острая боль пронзила его сердце. 

 

― Вы застали меня врасплох. 

 

Незнакомец усмехнулся: 

 

― Я намереваюсь всё так и оставить. Извините, но вы не сможете взять меня так просто. Мне ещё предстоит собрать много кредитов. 

 

Пеллеон предусмотрел вариант с покушением на свою жизнь, но было ещё много способов подкосить его авторитет. 

 

― Если вы собираетесь шантажировать меня… 

 

― О, умоляю. Я, может, и не Траун, но вовсе не дурак, ― он сложил руки на груди и продолжил: ― Я изначально не рассчитывал, что обман продлится так долго, и я не хочу, чтобы история повторялась. Если я выжил — вы бы в конце концов об этом узнали. Не предпринять попыток встретиться с вами так не в стиле Трауна, вам это известно. 

 

― И вы посчитали соблазнение лучшей тактикой, ― произнёс Пеллеон ровным голосом. 

 

Это не было неожиданным выводом.. В официальном файле Пеллеона упоминался по меньшей мере один и нескольких его редких романов с мужчинами, давно, ещё во времена обучения. Что касается его увлечения Трауном, он полагал, это было очевидно для тех, кто знал, где искать. 

 

Самозванец ухмыльнулся, придав лицу Трауна неприятное выражение. 

 

― Вы удивитесь, сколько людей соблазняются униформой и частичкой экзотики… ― он запнулся, встретив взгляд Пеллеона. ― Слушайте, я читал его мемуары. Если хотите, я сам решил, что вы могли быть ему интересны. Судя по тому, как он писал о вас. 

 

Пеллеон устало улыбнулся. Даже после разоблачения самозванец продолжал говорить то, что он хотел услышать. 

 

И даже если он говорил правду, было уже слишком поздно. Слишком поздно — и настолько же нереально, как и тогда. 

 

― Неправда. 

 

― Извините, ― в его голосе послышались нотки искренности. Разумеется: он был очень хорошим актёром. ― Давайте притворимся, что этого никогда не случалось? 

 

Пеллеон повернулся к картине, висевшей на дальней стене — серой и лишенной ярких красок. Интересно, представитель какого вида ее написал? 

 

― Я должен приказать своим людям вас арестовать, ― мягко сказал он. 

 

Но он слишком устал, чтобы брать под стражу эту никому не нужную пешку, в то время как мир в галактике и судьба полковника Вермеля были для него на первом месте. У Пеллеона не было никаких чётких доказательств о связи самозванца с Дисрой. Тот легко сознался, как именно планировал завоевать доверие Пеллеона и зачем… 

 

Он не хотел видеть его человеческих глаз. 

 

Пеллеон взял комлинк: 

 

― Сообщите в космопорт, что я отправляюсь на встречу с моффом Дисрой. Возвращайтесь на «Химеру». Я скоро буду. ― Он вздохнул и выключил комлинк. 

 

Довольно долго стояла полная тишина. 

 

― Закройте глаза, капитан, ― прозвучал позади голос Трауна. 

 

Он подчинился, позволил нежному прикосновению к плечам развернуть себя. Несмотря на то, что почти ожидал этого, он вздрогнул от прикосновения чужих нежных, слегка прохладных губ к своим… 

 

Всего на мгновение он позволил себе поверить, что перед ним на самом деле был Траун. Его руки лежали на талии Пеллеона, его сердце билось в груди так близко. Что ещё он мог сделать, кроме как ответить взаимностью? Что ещё он мог сделать, кроме как поцеловать, прижимаясь к тёплому телу Трауна. Всё было именно так, как он всегда… 

 

Пеллеон всё же сумел взять себя в руки и отстраниться. Ладони его дрожали на руках самозванца. Он подобрал хороший грим, подумал Пеллеон. Черты его губ остались прежними. 

 

Он заставил себя посмотреть самозванцу в глаза, разве что отдаленно напоминавшие глаза Трауна. Мужчина глядел на него без всякой издёвки, но Пеллеон не мог прочесть, что скрывалось за его взглядом. 

 

Возможно, глаза не были такими непохожими, как ему хотелось думать. 

 

Траун нежно коснулся его щеки. И ушёл. 

 

*** 

 

Вермель был освобождён, планы заговора развалились, и у Пеллеона оказался чип с данными. Чип, который Флим тайно сунул ему в руку, проходя мимо, будто бы случайно коснувшись своей затянутой в белую перчатку рукой его ладони. 

 

Чип, содержащий воспоминания пришельца по имени Митт'рау'нуруодо, начинался с его ссылки к границам Имперской территории с целью изучения общегалактического языка. 

 

Он не знал, с чего начать после первой записи. Там было столько информации, такое сумасшедшее количество данных о Трауне, его людях, его мыслях. Пеллеон очнулся, когда понял, что листает записи, приближённые к Билбринджи, и задался вопросом, сколько же их всего. 

 

Одна запись почти в самом конце была помечена. Она была добавлена всего несколько дней назад, и рядом стояла пометка «F». Когда он открыл ее, то понял почему: это была не простая запись в журнале. Это было завещание. 

 

Сердце забилось быстрее, пока Пеллеон пробегал взглядом по тексту в поисках своего имени. К счастью, оно было отмечено такой же «F». Его имя и указание оставить ему картину из мха «Закат Килликов» и личное дерево Ч’ала Трауна. 

 

Ему пришлось прижать ладонь к глазам, чтобы сдержать слезы. 

 

Он всегда хотел знать об этом. 

 

Проведя рукой по лицу, Пеллеон встал. «Закат Килликов», без сомнения, всё это время хранился у моффов, как и воспоминания Трауна. Если эти идиоты не дали ей сгнить из-за их бесполезности для военных. Но дерево Ч’ала все еще было на «Химере», в капитанской каюте. Он видел его бесчисленное количество раз, но не подозревал, что оно принадлежало Трауну. Забрать его не составило бы труда. 

 

В молодости, когда он жил на Корусанте, Пеллеон увлекался комнатными растениями. 

 

Интересно, как Траун узнал об этом? 

 

*** 

 

Траун снился ему впервые после встречи с Флимом. Неудивительно, учитывая находку, обнаруженную им в корнях дерева Ч’ала во время пересадки. 

 

― Вы оставили мне послание. 

 

Он никогда не видел, чтобы Траун так улыбался в реальной жизни, но… почему-то ему это шло. 

 

― Разумеется. И нет, запись вам не приснилась. Если вас это интересует. 

 

― Я знаю. Вы назвали меня капитаном, ― тихо сказал Пеллеон. ― Либо вы были невысокого мнения о моих шансах получить повышение, либо не ожидали, что совет моффов будет обращаться с вашими вещами как со своей собственностью. 

 

Улыбка Трауна исказилась. 

 

― Верно. Мне следовало убедиться, что мои записи попадут в надёжные руки. 

 

― В Империю Руки? ― странно подумать, что кто-то знал о планах Трауна, и этим кем-то был вовсе не Пеллеон. 

 

― И к вам. ― мягко сказал он. ― И ещё, адмирал, вы упустили кое-что, что я так вам и не сообщил. ― Траун улыбался, тепло и искренне. ― Вам следовало знать, что я никогда бы не разочаровался в вас. 

 

Пеллеону пришлось отвернуться. Он поднял глаза к звёздам. Как их было много, и гораздо больше возможностей, чем он готов был принять. 

 

― Ваши клоны правда где-то там? ― спросил он, наблюдая за двумя отражающимися в стекле глазами. Они мерцали красным среди звёзд. 

 

Блёклое отражение Трауна неопределённо пожало плечами: 

 

― А это имеет значение? Они прибыли слишком поздно, чтобы спасать Империю. Могу поспорить, она уже спасена. 

 

― Конечно, ― голос Пеллеона звучал сухо. ― Мир является гарантией того, что Империи больше никогда не понадобится помощь военного гения. 

 

― Вы же знаете, нет никаких гарантий, что мой образ мышления останется прежним. Только мои воспоминания. Клон может быть не более чем живым архивом моей памяти. 

 

Пеллеон с трудом проглотил ком в горле. 

 

― Это имеет значение, Траун. Даже если вы больше не спаситель Империи… Для меня было бы большой честью стать вашим другом. 

 

Он почувствовал, как ладонь Трауна слегка сжала его плечо. 

 

― А для меня — вашим, Гилад, ― голос, как и прежде, звучал мягко. 

 

― Галактика выживет без вас, Траун. И я тоже. ― Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Трауна. Точно такого же, каким он видел его десять лет назад. Как бы он выглядел с более глубокими морщинами на лице, с сединой в волосах? ― Но я бы предпочёл, чтобы вы были здесь. 

 

Траун отступил от него со слабой улыбкой на губах. 

 

― Я ценю ваши чувства, адмирал. ― Пеллеон наблюдал, как он уходит к дверям. Траун положил ладонь на дверную панель и обернулся: ― Посмотрим, что можно сделать. 

 

Улыбаясь, Пеллеон опять посмотрел на звёзды. Столько времени прошло с тех пор, как он в последний раз ощущал надежду, истинную надежду на будущее ― его переполняли нахлынувшие разом чувства. Но ему ещё предстояло провести переговоры, связаться с Рукой Трауна, найти клонов. Нужно было просто привыкнуть к этому чувству. 

 

Что же касалось теории Флима о чувствах Трауна… Это ещё предстояло выяснить.


End file.
